Emo Meets Emo (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Walberto (OC).png Transcript *Lucy: (walking in the city) *Lucy: nobody looks like me *Lucy: huh? (sees a who called Jojo) Well Hello there. you looked like me. your name? *Jojo: Jojo. and you look like a emo *Lucy: Thanks. *Lucy: wee need to be friends *Jojo: (smiles) you wanna see something Emo'ded? *Lucy: shure...sigh. *Jojo: voila. Its My Home. up to the Mountains *Lucy: sweet. *Lucy: Wow this is amazing *Jojo: Shure you do (opens the door) *Lucy: Where's everybody? *Jojo: Well Nobdy...but here's the who-ville *Lucy: Gasp. Oh My. *Jojo: this is for you *Lucy: ....it was quiet.......to quiet *Jojo: Do you like it? *Lucy: shure..gosh i was A Emoneded for me. *Jojo: thats Fine you wann sing-a-song? *Lucy: Sure i like songs *Jojo: hit it. (tows a pebble to sing a spong box then he plays the song) *(Emo to Emo) *Jojo: "When i was A younger. With my dad. and my mom. but first i was notice i saw. a Blocked Clouds." *Lucy: clouds? *Jojo: "When I go to Home to get the Sound ffor saving the Who-Ville from the Kangaroo. the i was screaming. to say that are here. then i was a great-son for my dad and mom." *Lucy: so you didn't spoke *Jojo: shure i don't speak but i speak wuietly for the Night so i scream up to the Clouds Like. YOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!! *(all birds flying upon Jojo Screaming) *Lucy: wow nice scream. so then what happended you did the Invention to Svae who-ville? who meet your father upon that thing on the pipes? *Jojo: You want chocolate? *Lucy: yes please. *Jojo: and his name is Horton...a elephant with a speck. *Lucy: So he is an elephant *Jojo: (driks chocolate) Yes...My Father (a.k.a Mayor Ned McDod) lives in who-ville with my mom and 96 daughters, Then all share one bathroom. *Lucy: Classic. *Jojo: I know right *Lucy: So how Mayor work there? *Jojo: my dad gets called boob by A chairman. *Lucy: oh my goodness thats awfull *Jojo: so then...up to the Sky there's a Gloomy and Darked Clouds from Above up in the Sky. *Lucy: Would you look at that *Jojo: shure you do...But i saved the Who-Ville with a Scream. to Blokc those Clouds and save who-ville from The Kangaroo. *Lucy: you save them all *Jojo: uh huh i'm the Hero. *Lucy: i always scare everyone *Jojo: You? *Lucy: uh huh i scare Lincoln in the Bed. With a Wake-Up Call *(enters flashback) *The Loud House - Wake-Up Call (Fan Animation) *(ends Flashback) *Emo: so that is why you are emo right? *Lucy: yes. and hi there you are a emo of you *Emo: uh-huh *Jojo: this is my friend *Emo: i'm Walberto. *Lucy: Hello Walberto, you are visitor right *Walberto: shure. so you must be Lucy Loud from the Louds. *Lucy: Yes i am from the loud family *Walberto: How's the Good Locks. *Lucy: it's fine and you are from a royal woods? *Walberto: oh shure yu do. *Walberto: i am from another land *Lucy: land? classic. *Jojo: very classic. *Lucy: i am from Royal Woods *Walberto: is nice to gets you are you (giggles) *Lucy: unbelivable but classic. *Walberto: This is your friend Jojo, right? *Jojo: shure do (yawn) i'm tired leta go to sleep. *Lucy: yeah me too. *Walberto: count me in *Walberto: Well goodnight, we will go eat some ice cream tomorrow *Both: Night. *(all sleeping) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE